Gas turbine engines typically comprise alternating rows of rotors and stators. Air flowing through the gas turbine engine may contact stationary stator vanes. The airflow may apply a circumferential torque on the stator vanes. The stators may comprise anti-rotation features in order to prevent the stators from rotating. The anti-rotation features may add weight and package size to the stators.